


Making A Move At The Movies

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Trip has always liked movie night. Now he has a plan to make it even better.





	Making A Move At The Movies

Commander Tucker had thought out his plan carefully.

In fact he reflected, if he could have consulted with Reed about it, he thought the lieutenant might even have been impressed.

Trip had decided to finally make his move on Malcolm at movie night for a variety of reasons. Foremost amongst his concerns was that if he kept their interaction to a public environment then the conservative Englishman probably wouldn’t do anything to cause a scene – like punch him.

He also felt that if it _did_ seem to be threatening their friendship then he might be able to play it off as casual social interaction.

It helped too that he and Malcolm often went to see the movie together so his friend wouldn’t be as suspicious as if Trip had invited him to his quarters or somewhere else unusual for the two of them.

Still, Trip couldn’t deny he was nervous as they took their seats and settled in to the beginning of the movie.

As usual, Malcolm had not got himself any popcorn and Trip had compensated by getting a bigger bowl to share. It gave him a good reason a short way in to lean closer and proffer the bowl.

This in itself wasn’t different to usual and Malcolm easily accepted the snacks. However, instead of leaning back into his seat, Trip steeled himself and rested his arm along the back of Malcolm’s chair.

The Tactical Officer glanced briefly at him but Trip kept his focus on the screen, determined not to push his luck. Moments later he was rewarded by Malcolm’s shoulders relaxing again and the smaller man snagged another handful of popcorn.

Trip let the movie roll on a while before shifting in his seat, ostensibly to a more comfortable position but allowing his arm to shift from seat back to shoulders.

Again he felt the sudden tension as fight or flight instincts kicked in and he almost held his breath. It seemed longer this time before his friend relaxed once more.

Trip could have crowed with delight.

So far, his plan had been a resounding success. Here he was, sitting at the movies, with his arm wrapped about the man he loved with a passion. Even if Malcolm shrugged it off later, Trip would savour the time until then. He might even be allowed to get away with it again next week.

His breath caught in his throat as Malcolm suddenly shifted and Tucker feared the inevitable rejection was coming sooner than he’d hoped.

Then his heart stopped altogether as the smaller man rested his head against his shoulder.

Trip forgot to breath and then when he did inhale he was treated to the intoxicating scent of Malcolm’s hair. His heart was pounding suddenly and he just knew he had a silly grin on his face.

The rest of the movie passed in an absolute blur and all Trip was conscious of was the warm body snug next to him. It was a wrench when the lights came on and Malcolm pulled himself back upright.

“We should probably finish this.”

Trip blinked at the statement, his thoughts whirling between whether he was being invited back for… something, or dumped before he got to first base.

Malcolm gestured at the remnants of popcorn.

“Oh.” Trip understood and nodded, picking out another handful.

They ate quietly while the others left and Trip felt his stomach clench as he realised Malcolm was deliberately holding them back until the room emptied.

Surely he wasn’t about to punch him now? After he’d leant into him like that?

“So,” Malcolm broke the silence as the last crewperson left. “Who was that little display for?”

“Huh?”

“The… snuggling,” Malcolm explained with a vague wave. “I assume you were trying to discourage someone’s attentions?”

“Oh,” Trip said again and tried to hide his disappointment, dropping his head and sliding down a little to avoid Malcolm’s piercing gaze.

But Trip had never been good at hiding his feelings and Malcolm could recognise the avoidance of eye contact as easily as a face on admission. As he looked at him it became obvious that he was wide of the mark.

“Or were you… Trip? Were you trying to…” Malcolm couldn’t think how to phrase the concept.

“I was tryin’ to show yer I like you,” Trip mumbled.

“Oh.” Malcolm blinked as he tried to wrap his mind around this idea. Trip liked him?  
 _Liked_ him?

“It was… nice,” he offered finally.

“You don’t mind?” Trip looked hopefully up at him.

Malcolm couldn’t help but smile at him.

“No, I don’t mind. In fact, I’d, ah, quite like to do it again. Next week?”

Trip pulled himself back up with a grin.

“You got yourself a date Mister Reed.”


End file.
